warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts fanfictions/ Groenkits leven
Hoi ! Leuk dat naar mijn fanfiction komt bekijken! Deze is nogal anders dan andere, want hier maak jij de keuzes van de hoofdpersoon, Groenkit. In ieder hoofdstuk zitten 1 tot 5 delen. Als je een keuze maakt moet je bij een bepaald deel verder lezen. Delen zijn niet heel erg lang. Het verhaal is nog niet af. Hoofdstuk 1 deel 1 Eindelijk! Morgen word je leerling! Je kan niet wachten alles te leren om krijger/medicijnkat te worden. Het is net ochtend en je was vroeg wakker geworden. Een patrouille gaat net weg, om prooi te zoeken. Je vriend Muispoot, die al wakker was, komt naar je toe. 'Je hebt me nog niet vertelt wat je wil worden,' zei hij. 'Heb je al besloten?' ''Als je kiest om krijger te worden, lees dan verder bij deel 2 van dit hoofdstuk. 'Als je kiest om medicijnkat te worden, lees dan verder bij deel 3 van dit hoofdstuk. Deel 2 'Cool! Dan kunnen we samen op patrouilles enzo!' riep Muispoot. 'Stil!' schreeuwde een krijger vanuit het krijgershol. 'Ik zal je alvast wat dingen leren over Krijger Leerling zijn.' miauwde Muispoot. 'Volg mij.' Je volgt Muispoot het kamp uit, naar het trainingsveldje. Je vraagt waarom we hierheen moesten. 'Nou, zodat je zus ons niet hoort. Dit is geheim!' Muispoot laat je de grenzen zien. Maar bij de grens met de SneeuwClan, ondekt de patrouille die eerder vertrokken is jullie. 'Wat doen jullie hier?'' '''Erm.... Er was....een...een...slang in het kamp..' zei Muispoot, alsof hij bang was. 'We zijn dus gevlucht.' Muispoot slaat je. Je zegt niks en knikt snel. 'Een slang?' zeggen de katten bezorgd. 'G..Ga de het trainingsveldje en blijf daar. We komen zo terug.' De patrouille rent richting het kamp en laat jullie achter bij de grens. Je zegt dat we naar het het trainingsveldje moeten gaan. Muispoot gaat ook mee. Een paar minuten later zien jullie de patrouille en de leider van je Clan, Schaduwster aankomen. 'We zitten in de problemen, denk ik.' fluistert Muispoot. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?' zegt Schaduwster. 'Er kwam een patrouille aan bij het kamp, die zeggen dat jullie een slang hadden gezien.' 'En er was geen slang te vinden. Niemand heeft er een gezien vandaag.' voegde Steenbries, een grijze poes eraan toe. Muispoot stapte naar voren. 'Groenkit heeft dit allemaal verzonnen! Hij wou graag dat ik hem de grenzen zou laten zien, anders zou hij... Honden naar het kamp lokken ofzo.. Ieder geval zou hij me dan pijn doen.' Schaduwster kijkt jou boos aan. 'Naar het kamp. Onmiddelijk.' zegt ze woest. 'Jij zult nog een paar weken moeten wachten voor jij krijger wordt.' Lees verder bij deel 1 Hoofdstuk 2 ''Deel 3'' ''Jammer... Maar ja. Het is jouw keuze. Je wordt vast een goede medicijnkat!' Jij en Muispoot spelen nog even totdat Muispoot's mentor hem roept. Je zegt doei en gaat terug naar de kraamkamer. Besvoet, de medicijnkat, is daar ook. Een andere moederkat krijgt kittens! Je kijkt de hele tijd mee en soms help je ook een beetje. Na een paar minuten zijn er drie gezonde kittentjes geboren. 'Goed gedaan! Je wordt zeker een goede medicijnkat,' miauwde hij. Je bedankt hem en bekijkt de kittens. 'Wil een naam voor een van hen bedenken?' vraagt de moederkat, genaamd Witmist. Je zegt ja en noemt een van de kittens (een wit poesje) Bloesemkit. 'Mooie naam!' zegt ze. Je loopt de kraamkamer uit om te eten. Je zus, Meloenkit, wacht al op je. Je pakt een grote muis om met haar te delen en rent naar haar toe. 'Ik vind het zo spannend!' miauwt Meloenkit. 'Morgen zijn we leerlingen! Ik kan niet wachten alle andere clans te verslaan, alle muizen in het bos te vangen en...' Ze praat nog een tijdje door terwijl jij een hap van de muis neemt. Die avond lig jij in het gras, te slaan naar een vlindertje dat voorbij vliegt. Je denkt aan morgen. 'Groenkit, het is bedtijd!' Hoor je je moeder zeggen. Je loopt naar de kraamkamer en gaat slapen. ''Lees verder bij deel 1 Hoofdstuk 2 Hoofdstuk 2 deel 1 Midden in de nacht word je wakker. Je moeder is weg, en buiten hoor je geschreeuw en vechtende katten. Je steekt je kop naar buiten en ziet heel veel katten. Sommigen waren van de SneeuwClan. Je merkt ineens dat het stormt. Er lagen een paar dode katten op de grond. Een van hen was.... Muispoot.. Je jammert zijn naam en rent naar zijn lichaam toe. Terwijl je daar zit komt er een vijandige krijger op je af. Net als hij je wil aanvallen valt er een boom om die de vijandige krijger doodt en jou verwondt. Een krijger van de SneeuwClan neemt jou mee, het kamp uit. Niemand merkte het omdat ze te druk waren met vechten. Je wordt wakker in een onbekend hol, en je weet niets meer. Je hoort wel ee kat fluisteren buiten het hol: 'Doe Of hij deze clan...' (de rest kon je niet horen) Een poes loopt of je af. 'Gelukkig, je bent wakker!' zegt ze. Je vraagt waar je bent. De poes kijkt naar de kat die dat zinnetje fluisterde. 'Thuis natuurlijk!' zegt ze. 'De SneeuwClan!' Je vraagt waar je moeder is. 'Die is in de kraamkamer. De bruin met witte poes. Weet je nog?' Je zegt nee. Op dat moment komt Schaduwster het kamp in. (Je herrinert haar niet, en ook de andere krijgers die met haar mee zijn niet) De poes schuift je het hol weer in. 'Geef ons het jong terug!' schreeuwt Schaduwster. 'Het jong?' lacht een andere kat. 'Die is hier niet. Hij stierf.' Loog hij. Een grijze poes wordt ineens boos. 'Rustig, Roodvlek.. Je jong is dood dus...' Roodvlek stopte niet. 'Ik geloof geen woord van wat hij zegt!' snauwde ze. 'Groenkit is sterk, hij heeft het vast overleefd.' Als de poes even niet oplet, loop je naar buiten. 'Groenkit!!!' gilde Roodvlek. Je doet een stap achteruit. 'Kom! We moeten naar huis!' zegt je moeder. '''Als je mee gaat, lees dan verder bij deel 2.' Als je blijft, lees dan verder bij deel 3. Binnenkort meer